dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Divining Rod
|stack = Does not stack |spawnCode = "diviningrod"}} The Divining Rod is a Science item used for locating the Things and Maxwell's Door. It requires 1 Twig, 4 Nightmare Fuel and 1 Gear to craft and an Alchemy Engine to prototype. The Rod increases in pitch and speed depending how close a Thing or the Door is. It also radiates rings of different colors, again depending on how far away the target item is. In Sandbox Mode, it may take some time to locate Maxwell's Door, as the Rod may find a Thing first. If held during a storm, there is a small chance the Rod can be struck by lightning. For a short time, this will cause the Rod to react as if a Thing or the Door were very close by. In Adventure Mode, the Divining Rod is in a Divining Rod Holder directly next to where the character spawns. Once the character takes the Rod, the Holder will disappear a few seconds later. It also acts as a key to unlock a complete Wooden Thing and Nightmare Lock, requiring the player to take the Divining Rod from the holder in the beginning. The Divining Rod is also an item that Krampus or Splumonkeys can't steal and Eyeplants will not eat. Also, it can't be taken through Maxwell's Door. If it's one of the items chosen to travel with the player, it will be converted into Ashes after the player uses the Wooden Thing. However, the ingredients can still be taken and it can be remade immediately. Trivia * The Divining Rod was added in the The End of the Beginning update. * Its design utilizes the Voxoloa PR-76 Radio that Maxwell used to communicate with Wilson in the Forbidden Knowledge trailer. ** Wagstaff invented the Radio, however he seems to have had no involvement with the creation of the Divining Rod as his quotes show that he is surprised to see his radio used on it. However, he does recognize the Divining Rod Holder as "one of his."Wagstaff quotes: Divining Rod in Holder (Start Adventure Mode): "Interesting. A PR-76. Did it come in with me?" / Divining Rod Holder (Generic) "Is this one of mine!? It looks like one of mine!" * Divining Rods in real life are branched twigs that were claimed to be used to locate sources of ground water and mineral ores. * The Divining Rod's sound effects are made by a tanpura, an Indian string instrument used to create drone sounds. * The Divining Rod's description, "There must be some way out of here...", is a reference to the Bob Dylan/Jimi Hendrix song "All Along the Watchtower". * The Divining Rod is the only non-magical and non-ancient item that requires Nightmare Fuel as part of its recipe. Gallery White Rings.PNG|If the rings are white, then the Thing/door is somewhere nearby. Yellow Rings.PNG|If the rings are yellow, then the Thing/door is closer. Red Rings.PNG|If the rings are red, the Thing/door is very close. Divining Rod and Holder ingame with Maxwell.png|Divining Rod in the holder. Divining Rod Ranges.png|A chart depicting approximate ranges at which the Divining Rod will switch tones, or the character will make a remark. Divining Rod Model.jpg|A model Divining Rod collectible. References fr:Bâton de divination Category:Craftable Items Category:Equipable Items Category:Science Tab Category:Science Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Non-Renewable Category:Non-Flammable Category:Adventure Mode